Fire Burns All
by kayleigh-ahs
Summary: The Avatar is dead, Sokka is gone, and Katara is alone in the fire nation. zutara slowly
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story below**

~(~

The day the Avatar fell was the Katara lost all hope. She had watched her brother be taken away in chains. He had screamed at her: "Run, Katara, you idiot, run!"

Zuko had looked at her from across the room.

Katara heard a shout of power and turned to see Azula coming at her. Katara filled the room with fog and disappeared. She could hear Sokka encouraging her but he was suddenly silenced.

Katara had made it to Appa and Mo-Mo in time. She went to Kioshi Island and left them there; where she hoped they'd be safe.

She went back to the Earth Kingdom—now the Fire Nation—to live undetected among the people.

~(~

_Three Years Later_

Katara's shift at the bar ended. She collected the rest of her tips and said good night to Jin. Katara stepped outside and pulled her cloak tighter around herself. She began the trek home; avoiding allies and widely curving corners.

Katara looked up at the sky. There was once a time when you could see the stars, but now the smog was too thick.

It began to rain.

Katara bent the water above her head to prevent getting wet. She didn't use her water bending too much; however, the authorities didn't bother her anymore. She was a master water bender yet she obeyed the rules and they didn't want to screw that up.

Katara finally reached her apartment building. She opened the main door quietly and snuck through the halls. Her apartment was on the first floor meaning, she was one of the poorest in the building.

"Katara!" yelled a shrill voice.

Katara turned around. "Yes, Ms. Lou?"

"You are late on your rent again. Where is my money?"

"I told you, I'll have it by next week!"

"Do you want to be looking for a new place to live?"

"No ma'am,"

"Then you better give me what you got right now." The landlord held out her hand.

Katara sighed and took out her tips; fifteen copper coins. She tossed the bag to Ms. Lou, who untied it and looked inside.

"Rent is four silver coins, Katara."

"That'll cover it." Katara opened her door and slammed it shut behind her.

Katara slid the lock into place and began lighting her candles. She started a small pot of cheap tea. Katara looked around her shack like apartment. There were slashes all over the walls from her mindlessly water bending.

Not one day went by that Katara didn't think about Sokka, her probably dead brother and Aang, her very dead friend. The world would literally be a better place if they were here.

Katara undressed and hung her bright red uniform up. She slid on a faded red night gown.

Katara lived at the very edge of the Earth Kingdom yet it only took the Fire Nation four months to destroy the entire culture of the Earth benders. The only nation that stood was the Northern Water Tribe. They had stopped fighting though. The only reason they still stood was because the Fire Nation doesn't care to have settlements in such a cold climate.

Then the Air Temples were destroyed. Now the riches of all Nobility have large vacation homes there. It isn't known what happened to the Southern Water Tribe. However, Katara knows they're dead.

She had felt a strange emptiness in her heart and saw her grandmother's face in a pained expression.

The kettle on the stove began to whistle and Katara poured the steaming water into a cup with a tea bag. Katara sipped her tea before going to sleep on her mat. She dreamt of her happy childhood.

~(~

**That very short beginning at the top was poorly written but I feel it was necessary if you want to understand what's going on. Please review. I have a lot of plans for this story but like everybody else I love reading my reviews. **

**-Kayleigh**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar just the story below

~(~

Katara woke to the sun streaming in through her small window. She stretched and sat up. Katara rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the window. She looked at her clock and gasped. She jumped up and ran for her second uniform. She was already ten minutes late.

Katara skipped breakfast and ran out of the apartment.

Katara's day job was waiting on tables at a tea shop on the North end of town. The pay was better than the bar but she relied on both to live.

Katara walked in a full twenty five minutes late.

"Katara, finally!" said Mallorie, the other waitress.

"I know, I know," Katara ran behind the counter and put on her apron.

"Lee is going to kill you!"

"Probably," Katara put more kettles on the stove and poured water into each. She turned each burner on high to get the water boiling. Lee came out from the back room and saw Katara. He looked at the clock and frowned.

"Katara, come with me." He left and went to the back room, Katara followed.

Lee waited for Katara to enter before shutting the door.

"Have a seat, Katara," Lee gestured to a wooden chair. Katara sat. Lee took a deep breath.

"You know what you did?"

"Yes, sir,"

Lee leaned over and got in Katara's face.

"Don't let it happen again!" he yelled.

"Uh, yes, sir,"

"One more time, Katara, one minute and you're out!"

Katara nodded rapidly. Lee was quiet for a moment and then he said;

"Get out and go work!"

Katara jumped up and practically ran out of the room. She could not afford to lose this job. Katara looked at Mallorie.

"Yeah, I heard," she said.

"Great," Katara mumbled.

The day continued on and on until about one. The door opened and the little bell rang. Katara began to welcome the costumer but she recognized him. Katara froze and Mallorie continued the greeting. She gave Katara a questioning look as she seated the guest.

The man had dark brown hair and wore very old Earth Kingdom cloths. He was covered in dirt and had a few missing teeth. He was an oh so friendly pirate from her far away adventures with Aang.

"Hey, can you take this to table three?" Mallorie held a tray holding a cup of cinnamon tea.

"Uh, sure," she took the cup and looked at table three. And of course it was the table with the damn pirate. Katara put on a fake smile and walked over to the table.

"Here is your tea, sir," Katara place the cup on the table. The man looked up at Katara.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?"

"No, sir," The man didn't seem convinced.

He blinked and took in a sudden breath. He knew.

Katara quickly left the table and began serving other customers. The pirate stared at Katara for a while and then downed his tea. He left a silver coin and hurried out of the shop.

_Great, _thought Katara.

~(~

**Does anyone remember the pirate names? Please tell lol cuz I don't rememeber**

**-Kayleigh**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried and tried to find the names of the characters I am about to bring into my story. However, I failed miserably. I even watched the episode where the group is first introduced to them. Nothing! Grrr . . . . So I will have to come up with horrible names. My apologies dear people. **

~(~

As soon as Katara's shift was over she hurried home. She practically ran the entire way. Katara entered her apartment and gave it a quick look over. Everything seemed to be in place . . .

Katara heard a horrible squawking sound. She looked to her left and saw a green reptile-bird sitting on the ledge of her window. Katara drew water from the washing basin and water whipped the animal. It disappeared.

Katara ran over to the opened window and slammed it shut.

"Okay, come on, Katara," She said to herself. "Think this through . . ." Katara grabbed her only bag and started shoving clothes and valuable items into it.

"The pirate," she said, "he _did_ recognize you but that doesn't mean they're going to come for you,"

The memory of being surrounded by the pirates miles and miles from their trading post came to her. They traveled day and night with Zuko just to get the scroll. Something told her they still held a grudge.

Katara left her apartment with her bag and headed to the bar.

When she walked in she immediately started looking for her boss.

"Jin," she said as soon as she saw her, "Jin, I need your help."

Jin was wiping the counter down with a rag.

"Katara, your two hours early,"

"Yeah I know, I got some trouble,"

"What kind of trouble," Jin looked at Katara suspiciously.

"Do you think I could stay here a couple nights?"

"Katara, I told you when I hired you that I didn't let anything like that in my bar. Take your problems elsewhere,"

"I'll just sleep in the storage room. You know I wouldn't steal a thing."

Jin threw the dirty rag in the sink. She put her hands on her hips and thought a moment.

"Fine. You can stay."

Katara smiled. "Thanks, Jin, you're the best."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's lay down the rules,"

Katara nodded.

"First off, you better not steal a thing."

"Got it,"

"Another, you're going to work the next two hours—no pay—to make up for it."

"Alright,"

"Lastly, one night only,"

"Okay, got it."

"Good."

Katara turned from Jin and went into the back room to drop off her bag. She did as Jin wanted and got to work. Katara had to have a lot of patience to do this job.

The day began to turn into night and Katara worked at a steady pace. Jin was sitting at a table flirting with one of the costumers. Jin wasn't a young girl anymore and bartending really spend up nature's aging. However, she believed she was a fox—especially after a few rounds.

"Hey, Katara," Jin shouted from across the bar.

"Yeah, Jin?"

Jin got up from the chair and hobbled over to Katara.

"Since you're spending the night, do you think you could do me a favor?" Jin's words were slurred from the alcohol.

Katara groaned mentally. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take these to that place with the birds," She pulled three scrolls from her ugly robes.

"The place with the birds?" Katara asked while taking the scrolls.

"Yeah, you know, I got to get these letters to my family for the Fire Nation Festivals and all that,"

"Oh okay, uh, Jin, I don't think they are open this late,"

"Just do it,"

"But,"

"I won't hesi-ma-tate to fire you," she slurred.

"Alright," Katara took a deep breath and turned for the door. She heard a large banging sound behind. She turned to see Jin lay on the floor. Katara rolled her eyes and left the bar.

A feeling of déjà vu fell on Katara as she walked through the quiet town. As always, she avoided allies and cornered widely on her way to the post office. However, she hadn't realized someone was behind until she was hit in the back of the head with a heavy object. She fell onto the ground, dropping the scrolls and blacked out.

~(~

**Reviews are loved!**

**-kayleigh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing but the story below **

~(~

"_Katara, you idiot, run!" Sokka thrashed against the chains. She didn't run. She met the golden eyes of the enemy. The sad eyes of the enemy. _

_Then blue fire was being thrown. Katara ran. She ran. She ran. She ran._

"_Katara, you left me. You are a coward."_

"_No, Sokka! I ran because you told me to!" Katara cried._

"_You let me die, Katara," _

"_No, Aang, I tried to stop it! I tried!"_

"_You failed." Said the unification of the two voices, "You left us . . ."_

_~(~_

A single tear fell down Katara's cheek when she opened her eyes. She had thought these dreams were over. Guess she was wrong.

Katara tried to stretch but pain shot down her back from her head. She groaned and realized a piece of cloth was in her mouth. She was bound and gagged and laying on a dirty wooden floor.

_I am so fired, _Katara thought.

She fought the bindings but they were really tight. It would take a long time to get out of them. Fortunately, the gag wasn't too tight. She was able to push it off with her tongue.

_Stupid pirates. _

Katara sat up from the fetal position with her wrists behind her back.

She was in a corner of the lower deck of the ship. It was all wood and had dirt everywhere.

"Hey!" Katara yelled to get somebody's attention. "Hey!" she yelled again.

She heard heavy footsteps. A man with long gray hair wearing a dark outfit cornered the crates at her right. He laughed.

"Yes?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh, you know, water witch,"

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

The captain bent down and got in her face. "Water. Witch."

Katara looked at him for dramatic effect and then burst out laughing. "You think I'm a water bender! Oh wow, just wow. They're all dead genius."

"Not all apparently. And not only are you a water bender, but also a thief!"

"Hey, I've stolen my share of bread but I'm sure you know all about that,"

The captain laughed without humor. "We aren't that stupid."

"I never said you were,"

A pirate who Katara hadn't noticed before whispered something into the captain's ear.

"Oh yes, she's the bender," the captain said.

"Are you sure?" the pirate asked.

"Look at her! Brown skin, blues eyes and a water tribe antique tied around her lovely little neck," The Captain gestured to Katara's necklace. The other pirate nodded.

Katara glared at them both. The captain smiled.

"What are we going to do with her anyway?" asked the scrawny pirate.

"Make some money," answered the captain.

~(~

**Yes, it is oh so very short . . . but I'm tired! :D**

**Review PLEASE**

**-Kayleigh **


	5. Chapter 5

**Question:** **When is she and Zuko gonna get together? –Haley**

**Answer: Read and you'll find out. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story below. Duh. **

**I'm trying to give this story a good pace. Yes there is going to be Zuko/Katara drama but there has to be a little (Katara) back ground so that I'm not cramming things into chapters poorly. It needs to flow. (You don't think it's too slow do you?)**

~(~

Zuko sat at his desk holding a dipped writing brush over a piece of blank parchment. He had been sitting there for what felt like hours. The ink on the brush dripped onto the paper. Zuko let out a breath of frustration and threw the brush on to the ruined parchment.

_This shouldn't be so hard to write! _Zuko thought.

He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Zuko," said a very familiar voice.

Zuko turned halfway around to see Mae standing in the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Zuko sighed. "No," he said and then stood up to face Mae.

"Are you sure?" Mae asked and stepped closer to see the parchment.

"Yes, I'm sure, Mae, I just can't finish this letter." Zuko gestured to the table.

Mae noticed the warden's – for the palace prison – letter next to Zuko's unfinished one. She put the two together.

"Oh . . . Zuko, I don't understand why you are having such a hard time. The answer is pretty obvious." Mae said, sounding bored.

"Is it? Then what's the answer, Mae?" Zuko's voice had more than a hint of sarcasm in it.

Mae rolled her eyes. "Just have him executed." She said. "He's been in the prison for over three years, now it's time for his final punishment."

"It's not that easy,"

"Yes it is,"

Zuko glared at his fiancé.

~(~

The pirates had to travel on rivers, threw lakes, and then finally across the ocean to get to the outer islands of the Fire Nation mainland.

It hadn't taken Katara long to figure out exactly how they were going to make their money using her. Because she was a girl there were only two likely options; one, sell her into prostitution or, two, sell her into slavery. They would profit more from her being sold into slavery and it would give them more revenge.

Hopefully they were smart enough to choose slavery because then Katara would have a chance of not being raped.

But then again, as soon as she was untied, she'd get away. The Fire Nation was made up of many islands so she'd be close to water, not to mention she would be at a harbor.

Katara had been tied up in the bottom of a nasty boat for almost two months now. Sure she was fed but she was feeling dirty and cramped and just angry.

She was getting along just fine before these screw ups showed up.

And when the ship finally stopped she felt somewhat relieved but then she realized she was less than three miles from the top gun.

~(~

**Please review. The more I get the faster I update.**

**-Kayleigh**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nobody has complained about this but I think it needs to change. My chapters need to be longer. Way longer. So I'm going to set a goal for myself on how many words I must have. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story below. **

~(~

The air was dry and hot in the Fire Nation. The Captain looked at the shops on the water front until he spotted the one he wanted, however, he didn't see anything that would help him.

"Jon," he called to the fat pirate, "Go into town and find a slaver to buy the girl," Jon nodded and went to go get someone to go with him, considering he couldn't read any of the street signs.

The captain went to the lower deck to visit the water bender. All he could think about was the gold he was going to get when he turned in an enemy of the country. She was the last major one and had a huge bounty over her head.

The Captain rounded the corner and looked at the soon-to-be slave. She met his gaze.

"What?" She asked sounding bored but if you paid enough attention, the gleam in her eyes was clear. She knew what was about to happen.

"Ready to work to your death, water witch?" He asked.

Katara shrugged. The truth was she was pretty sure she would be imprisoned for the rest of her life. She would be raped and tortured to death. The thought made Katara feel depressed. Was she really destined to spend the rest of her life in pain?

Yes, the war was over, but the fire nation wouldn't stop killing until every threat was gone. And they probably thought of her as a threat.

Katara was snapped back to attention when she saw the pirate pull out a knife. He grabbed her ankles. Katara tried to fight, not realizing what he was doing. The captain dropped the knife, hammer handed the right side of her face. Katara hissed in pain and the pirate lifted her ankles again and cut the rope –so that she could on her own.

As soon as her feet were loose she kicked the pirate in nose. She heard a crunch and the man feel back holding his hand over his face. Katara bent over and picked up the knife – wishing it had been cleaner—with her mouth. She stepped away from the bleeding pirate and sat down.

Katara wasn't as flexible as she used to be so it was harder than easier to get her wrists under her legs and to her front side. She squirmed and squiggled until she got it. Once she did, she positioned the blade in her mouth just right and cut the ropes around her wrist.

_Finally,_ she thought. She took the knife in her left hand.

Katara looked back the Captain. He was trying to stand so that he could get her. Katara stood and stretched. Her arms were incredibly sore which would weaken her bending. Fabulous.

The injured pirate moved toward Katara. She lifted her foot and kicked him in his man junk. The Captain bent over in pain and moaned. Katara grabbed his shoulder and forced his head down onto her knee. The Captain fell over unconscious.

Katara took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She tightened her grip on the knife and bolted for the ladder leading to the top deck. Katara climbed to the main deck and peaked up to see what was going on.

The pirates were all busy unloading merchandise and didn't notice her. Katara quickly climbed onto the top deck hid behind a few barrels. As she crouched in cover, she thought of possible exits; obviously, the water was top gun. But how to get there unseen? Katara wouldn't mind _not_ having to fight but rather slip away in the night—or day.

Katara looked around and then dashed for the water. She threw the knife onto the deck as she jumped overboard. Katara bent the water to reach for her and wrap around her, surrounding her in a bubble once she was submerged. She and her bubble sank to the bottom of the water. She bent the water to move and she walked along to ocean floor.

The harbor's water was dirty and hard to see through. However, Katara continued to walk until the water cleared and became cleaner. She surfaced and looked around. Katara saw a small town and swam toward it.

~(~

_Warden Matsuda,_

_ I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused from postponing this letter. I know you wanted the answer within a day yet I now write this weeks later. You'll have to excuse my delay._

_ I have decided to have the warrior executed tomorrow. I want the prisoner to experience little pain for I know he has already suffered greatly. Have him hung publicly but not in the Imperial City, of course. Have his hanging at noon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Price Zuko_

~(~

Katara walked through the small but busy city of Anvil. She felt out of place and looked out of place. Yes, she was wearing Fire Nation clothing but they were faded and ripped. However, not a soul noticed her. People were far too busy getting ready for the Fire Nation festivals. All of the bakers were making rare and expensive deserts. The shop owners were decorating their stores with flags and ribbons.

The happy mood distracted Katara for a bit. She had experienced these festivals before in the Earth Kingdom colonies but they weren't actual celebrations. The time was used as an excuse to drink away your sorrow. But here, in the mainland of the Fire Nation, they were thought of as happy times. The Fire Nation Festival was the most loved week in this part of the world.

Katara gazed into store windows at the latest fashions and newest inventions. She realized how hungry she was when she smelled fresh bread baking. Katara reached into her pocket to pull out her coin purse but it wasn't there. And that was the moment she smacked her forehead with her hand. Had she not just spent about two months in the hands of pirates? Of course they took her money while she was unconscious.

Katara took a deep breath. How was she going to eat? . . . Where was she going to sleep?

~(~

Sokka stared at the metal bars above his head. Over and over again he counted them, not knowing what else to do. Three and a half years ago he would have eaten if there was nothing else to do. He never had to worry about over eating because he was constantly on the move. Constantly burning calories. He was in shape. But in here, he didn't even have to think about working off the grease and fat because he was hardly ever given enough food.

That hadn't stopped him from working out though. At first, he worked as much as he could. Sit ups, pulls ups, push-ups, you name it. He worked out even when he was about to pass out from being so light headed from the lack of food. But he had to get stronger. He had to get out of here and find his sister. But Sokka didn't have an element to help him. He didn't even have a weapon. He only had raw power—which didn't get him far.

Sokka wasn't the type to back down from an enemy. The only way to break him was to kill him. At least, that's what he had thought. The guards had realized what he was doing. They had seen other try before him. So they beat him. Sokka took all the beating like a warrior but it enabled him to work out. It immobilized him at times. He was always in pain.

His right ring finger was bent at a weird angle but it was so numb he couldn't feel it. His nose was broken and was targeted time after time so that it would never heal. There was numerous burn scars all over his body and he couldn't walk without limping. Both of his eyes were black and his jaw had been cut open on impact. The wound was now oozing liquid.

Day after day he was beaten and he had been broken. Now he was to die. This was fine with him. The pain would finally go away.

~(~

"I said no."

"Oh, come one! Can't I wash dishes or something?" asked Katara.

"No, and if you don't leave, I'll call the guards." Said the inn keeper.

"Fine," Katara said and stormed out. All she wanted was a little food and drink, possibly a bed. This had been fine until the woman realized Katara didn't have any money. Katara rolled her eyes. Jeez, she was cranky when she was hungry.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Katara turned around and saw an elderly man running after her.

"Can I help you?" Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think the question is 'Can _I_ help you?'" he said. "I couldn't help hearing about your situation and I'll make you an offer."

"I'm listening," Katara said.

"My name is Olav. I own a tavern in Bruma."

"Where is that?" Katara interrupted.

"Right outside the Imperial City, anyway, I've recently had to fire my cook. He was seasoning the brews in his own, rather disgusting way. I came here to Anvil to buy new ingredients for the inn and was preparing myself for the fact that I don't have a chef and I don't know how to cook," Olav shook his head and sighed. "Well then," he continued, "back to my offer. If you'd come and cook for me, I'll give you a free room and food."

"Really?"

Olav nodded.

"For how long?"

"You can stay until you're done cooking."

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal. I'm Katara by the way."

"Thank you, Miss Katara. You just saved my guest from food poisoning!" Olav laughed and bowed respectively to Katara, who returned the gesture.

"Olav, can I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead," Olav said as he and Katara began walking along to sidewalk in a random northern direction.

"If your tavern is in Bruma, nearly a four hour trip away, why did you come all the way to Anvil for ingredients?"

"Because Bruma doesn't have a thing to offer. It's a poor town."

"But you said it was outside of the Imperial city."

"I'm gathering you're not from the mainland, am I right?"

"Yes,"

Olav nodded. "Yes Bruma is less than a ten minute trip to the imperial city where I can buy anything I need but the prices are outrageous and I don't have fancy clothes for going there. I prefer the fresh fish of Anvil anyway. Well, you see, Bruma used to be as big as Cheydinhal, and just as beautiful. Many merchants came there and ended up staying there. Bruma and Cheydinhal had been competing for a long time. They were both major cities outside of the Imperial City. However, when Fire Lord Ozai came to power he decided to make Bruma the city of execution. Every public hanging is done there. It hadn't been a big deal at first but, err, Fire Lord Ozai has had many people executed. The city now has a faint smell of death. Many people come on the day of execution and then half of them stay to drink because the one killed was a relative."

"That's . . . terrible." Katara looked down at the ground.

"Yes, it is terrible. There are about three executions a week."

"Three?"

"I know," the number was so high. The Fire really had that many enemies? She had never seen an execution – a formal one anyway—before.

"Olav," she said. "You don't think they will have any this week do you? The Fire Nation Festivals start in two days."

"Not during the week but there will be one tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

"Each year, the day before the festivities, they execute a war prisoner. Last year it was some chief."

Katara's mouth went dry. "Chief of what?"

"I don't remember. But there was something different about him. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen—aside from yours that is. He looked a lot like you."

Katara clamped her teeth together and continued walking. Olav noticed the tension pouring from her and regretted telling her of the man. He saw a tear slip down her cheek and realized just how much she looked like the man who had been hung last year.

"Did you know him?" he asked.

Katara didn't say anything but shook her head no. Olav nodded.

Katara and Olav walked in silence and headed for the ferry station. Olav bought two tickets and settled into a seat. Katara wandered around the boat.

She made sure to keep her emotions together. She wouldn't break down. Not in front of all these Fire Nation scums. Katara walked to the back of the boat and put her hands on the railing.

_My father is dead. My mother is dead. My best friend is dead. My brother is probably dead. But my enemy thrives. _She thought. _It isn't fair, Aang. _

_**No, it isn't. But the world is what it is. **_

"Oh, great, now I'm hearing things."

"Uh, what?"

Katara jumped and noticed a man standing to her left. She blushed deeply. "I was just—

"Talking to yourself? That's okay; I do it all the time." The man smiled.

"Uh, hi, I'm Katara," she held out her hand and he took it.

"Anthony."

"Anthony? That's an odd name."

"Thank you?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!"

Anthony laughed. "I get it all the time."

Katara smiled sheepishly. "So, where are you from?"

"Skingrad, you?"

"The colonies. Morrowind to be exact."

"Wow, you're far from home."

"Yeah, ha ha, I know, but that is a really long story." Anthony nodded.

"Why are you headed to Bruma, then?" Katara looked out at the ocean and the disappearing Anvil.

"I got a job."

"In Bruma?"

"Yeah, I've heard bad things."

Anthony snickered. "It's definitely not a place to settle down."

"Well, I'm not really looking to settle down so that doesn't matter . . ." Katara looked at Anthony.

"Then why are you going to _Bruma?"_

"I already told you I got a job."

"Right,"

"So," Katara said and ran her fingers through her hair. "Why are you going to Bruma if it's so bad?"

"I'm just going to see the execution. I go every year."

Katara's eyes widen. She clenched her fist and turned on her heel. Katara stomped away from Anthony and sat next to Olav.

"I'm surprised you didn't slap him with the look on your face!" Olav said.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Alright, alright,"

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes and willed her mind to shut up and shut down.

Olav wasn't good at reading people. He never knew when to shut his mouth or when to open it. This was something his wife complained about back in the day. However, when he saw Katara he had a strange feeling about her. He knew she had been through a lot—possibly even hell. Olav could also tell she was a fighter. There was a spark in her eyes that screamed come close if you dare.

He sensed Katara was a gentle soul, or used to be. He had a feeling she had been hurt in ways he couldn't imagine. But she was so young. And her eyes were so deep. And _blue. _She was a rare beauty. And a broken soul.

Olav thought of her reaction to the war prisoner from last year and winced. They had known each other he was sure. But how? He was from one of the water tribes she was from the Fire Nation. Olav looked at Katara sleeping peacefully. Olav's eyes widened as he realized her features scream water tribe.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he whispered to himself.

~(~

"Katara, wake up. We're here," Olav shook the water tribe girl's shoulder. Her eyes popped open and she stared up at the old man.

"Oh, sorry," she said. Katara got to her feet and followed Olav off of the ferry.

He hadn't been kidding about Bruma at all. As they walked through the city Katara could tell that most of the buildings were abandoned. The ones that weren't were falling apart. Katara could easily see that the city had been beautiful. The buildings had such detail on them and the sidewalks were made of stone instead of wood.

Olav led Katara to the middle of the city—where the prisoners were hung or decapitated.

Olav noticed Katara gawking at the blood stains all over the road.

"There used to be a fountain there," he said.

Katara just nodded.

"Well," Olav cleared his throat. "This is it. Home sweet home,"

Katara looked at the building Olav gestured to. OLAV'S TAP AND TACK. She looked from the guillotine to the tavern.

"That is some bad luck." She said.

Olav burst out laughing. "I get the best business!"

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

"Okay,"

Katara followed Olav inside the inn. He was greeted by many people who were drinking and eating.

"Katara these bums are my usual costumers." He laughed jokingly. "Ongar, Marrie, Terin, Alav, and Baelin. Everyone, meet Katara, the new cook," Each person raised their drinks and said their own welcome. Katara gave a small smile.

"Katara, you have saved us all from eating the junk that old dog was going to make!" Baelin laughed and everybody, including Olav, joined him.

"Uh, ha ha, thank you?"

"Come on, Katara, don't let these drunks bother you." Olav said while still laughing.

Olav showed Katara to her room.

"Just get settled and once you're ready come down stairs and I'll show you where everything is in the kitchen."

"Okay, thank you Olav,"

Olav swallowed at the pain in her eyes but smiled. "Don't mention it." He said and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Katara sat on the bed and took a deep breath and then let all of her defenses down. She laid down and cried. She cried and cried.

~(~

**I apologize for taking so long. I was having a bit of a brain fart. Anyway, I have to give credit to Bethesda. I took many names from their game Oblivion: The Elder Scrolls. Such as Bruma, Olav, Cheydinhal, Anvil, Baelin, and even Olav's inn. I know. Where's the creativity in that! I'm not good on names so yeah. **

** REVIEW!**

**-Kayleigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Katara found it easy to converse with Olav's guests. They welcomed her with open arms and didn't complain about her cooking. That was something she highly appreciated. Katara was beginning to really like the old man, Baelin. He was full of tales. He had been to so many places Katara had never heard of. However, he had also been to many places she had heard of, such as Kyoshi Island.

This surprised Katara greatly. She didn't say anything to hint she had been there but Baelin must have seen a reaction in her and guessed.

"Oh, so you've heard of the place?" He had said the night before.

"Well, uh, yeah, I've heard of it." Katara stammered. She and Baelin where the only ones still awake, but Katara looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"You've been there?" he asked.

"N-no,"

"You're a lousy liar, Miss Katara,"

"Okay, yes I've been there. I just don't talk about my travels much, that's all."

"I see, but I don't understand."

Katara cocked an eyebrow.

"Having the ability to travel is gift that should be shared by word of mouth to less fortunate."

"With all due respect, Baelin, I don't like to talk about my travels. It brings up bad memories."

"Oh, what memories could be so harsh on a girl your age?" Baelin said in a joking manner.

"Death," Katara said bluntly.

Baelin frowned. "I apologize."

Katara shrugged. "Death is unavoidable during a war."

"True, but the war is over now,"

Katara shook her head. "I don't see a victory. I see pain, poverty, and injustice."

Baelin swallowed. "Katara, you shouldn't talk of such thing on the main land . . . especially so close to the Imperial City."

Katara met the man's eyes. "I suppose I shouldn't say the world would be better off with the _Fire Lord _dead and the Avatar alive, either?"

Baelin gaped at the young girl. "No, you really shouldn't. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Katara sighed. "Maybe," she looked down at the table.

"Katara," said Baelin. She looked up to meet his gaze. Baelin leaned in and whispered, "You're not the only person who mourns his fall."

Katara stirred the rice she was cooking for breakfast as she thought back to last night's conversation with Baelin. He looked so sincere about what he said about Aang. Katara had almost cried on the spot.

_No, Katara, it's time to put your emotions in a little box. Keep the box shut at all times. No matter what. _She thought to herself.

And it was true that her emotions were starting to get in the way of rational thinking. She shouldn't have said what she did last night. It was stupid. _Sloppy. _Nobody could know who she was. She would be killed. Not that she had anything worth living for.

The memory of Aang smiling flooded her mind. Katara growled.

"No!" she said. Katara closed her eyes.

She saw her brother dragged away in chains. She saw her father's dead body hanging by a rope. She saw her mother's bloody body lying lifeless in her family's hut. She saw Aang fall. His head cracked against the stone . . .

"Stop it! Stop it! _Stop it!" _Katara yelled. She dropped her wooden spoon and grabbed each side of her head. Katara shook her head to try and get them image from her mind.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she told herself, "They are dead! Not coming back, Katara. There is nothing you can do!"

~(~

Olav woke early to tidy up the tavern. People were going to flooding this place in a few short hours. He wondered who the poor soul would be this year. Obviously a war prisoner but what rank? It was always exciting to learn what the person did before they were executed. Like last year, he hadn't even known there was a chief for the Southern Water Tribe and he made eye contact with the man himself!

_And then his daughter, _the thought popped up out of nowhere and Olav bit his lip. How could he think of such a thing being exciting! That man had a family! People he loved and people who loved him. Olav shook his head. Of course that didn't stop Fire Lord Ozai.

Olav sighed and began pulling cheap mead from boxes and putting them on the shelves behind the front counter. He wondered how many people would be celebrating and how many people would be sulking about today's death.

Last year, not a soul sulked from what it seemed. People were glad to have that blasted Water Tribe barbarian dead. Olav frowned at the memory.

"Stop it! Stop it! _Stop it!" _Katara shouted from the kitchen. Olav jumped and swiftly moved toward the room—afraid somebody might be hurting his new employee. What he found surprised him though.

Katara was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was in between her hands and she was violently shaking it back and forth.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said quietly. "They are dead! Not coming back, Katara. There is nothing you can do!"

Olav felt a wave of emotion and stepped away from the doorway.

_She said 'they', _he thought, _They! This damn child has experienced more than one death? _Olav rubbed his eyes. He could tell Katara was troubled when he first met her but he figured it was worry from not having shelter. He hadn't known she was traumatized.

Olav knew how it felt to lose a loved one. When he was in his mid-twenties his dear wife grew sick while pregnant. She passed away before the child was born. Olav had been a wreck. He was attacked by nightmares and flash backs. He never got over his family's death. However, he wasn't young and innocent child.

Okay, so maybe Katara wasn't a child and Olav didn't know how innocent she was exactly. But that was no excuse! A young woman her age shouldn't have to feel the pain she was obviously feeling. Nobody should have to feel the pain she was experiencing.

_But she is, _the thought protruded his mind. _What are you going to do about it? _The voice asked.

"Not let her see today's execution," he whispered to himself.

_Good. But how?_

"I don't know," Olav blinked. "I'm going crazy," he said.

Olav kept Katara busy. He asked her to do things that they hadn't agreed to but she didn't them anyway. She mopped floors, made beds, dusted, and cooked. She didn't mind the work. It kept her mind busy and that was good.

As she was making lunch, she noticed a crowed gathering outside the window. People were standing around the execution stage: waiting. Katara's lip curled in disgust.

_Bloody animals, _she thought.

She continued her work. Once she finished, she brought the pot to the main room to be served. Katara noticed it was practically empty. The only person there was Olav.

"Where did everybody go?" she said as she set the pot on the counter.

"Outside," he answered.

"Oh," Katara bit her lip. She was just a little bit curious to see who the prisoner was . . .

Olav noticed Katara looking at the door. "Katara," he said. She looked at him. "I have something for you." He gestured for her to follow him as he went into his own room.

"I noticed," he said as he dug through his wardrobe, "that you clothing was quite worn. So, I got you something,"

Katara's eyes widen in surprise. "Olav, you have already been so kind, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, here," he said and gave Katara a pile of clothing.

"Thank you," she said as she took the clothing. "I'll be right back."

Katara went to her room to change into the new attire. They were obviously hand-me-downs. She wondered why Olav had girl's clothing.

The skirt was a deep burgundy with a red sash and the shirt was also burgundy. Olav gave her a thin cloak which was such a deep red it was dearly black, but not quite. The cloak was obviously old but it didn't look worn like the other garments.

Katara looked at herself in the mirror. The color of the fabric went amazingly with her chocolate skin and it made her blue eyes seem darker. Katara took out her braid—but left her bun in—and let her hair fall against her back. Yep, she looked good.

Katara folded the cloak over her arm and headed back downstairs to thank Olav again.

He was sitting at a table eating the stew she made. He looked up when she came in. He blinked when he saw his wife's clothes on her but smiled. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to give the apparel to the young girl.

"Thank you, Olav, they fit perfectly." Katara smiled warmly.

"You are very welcome. Now, you should go clean up the kitchen."

Katara nodded and went to do as she was told. She cleaned up pots and wiped down the counters with a rag. As she worked, there was a commotion outside her window. Katara could see a few guards on horses riding along the main street. There was also a man walking in between the guards but Katara didn't see anything but his hair and feet.

She frowned.

_That must be the prisoner,_ she thought.

Katara grabbed her new cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. When she walked into the 'lobby' Olav immediately stood up.

"You've finished?" he said.

"Almost, I just wanted to step outside for a moment." Katara headed for the door. Olav blocked her path.

"You don't really want to go out there," he said. "The execution is about to begin and it is quite disgusting." Katara noticed that he was wringing his hands.

"I'm not going to watch the execution," she shuddered slightly at the thought. "I just want to see who it is."

Katara stepped around the elderly man and went for the door.

"But it's dangerous!" he said frantically.

"How is it dangerous? There are guards everywhere."

"Uh, er, it just is." He said firmly.

"I'll be fine," Katara opened the door and stepped outside. Olav watched her nervously. He feared she was much too fragile to see another death. However, she walked out with her head high and moved through the crowd to get a better look.

Katara pulled her hood over her head and watched the guards get the rope ready. She bit her lip nervously as she felt a knot grow in her stomach. Katara saw a small child clutch the hand of a woman older than her.

_Who brings their child to this sort of thing? _She thought in repugnance.

Katara's attention was brought back to the stage as a man stepped up with a scroll in his hand.

"Good people of Bruma," the man began, "I bring you today a warrior who has threatened our children and soiled our woman with his barbaric ways. He thought he was a threat to our indestructible country. He was wrong. With the shedding of his blood we shall celebrate the Festivals!"

Katara's stomach churned when she heard his short speech. That man was barbaric! Katara began to walk back to Olav's inn. She decided it was a bad idea to come out here. However, the prisoner was about to be brought out and Katara froze from curiosity. She watched.

Two guards walked up the stairs to the 'stage', behind them was the prisoner. The prisoner was tall from what Katara could see. He was dressed in rags and his hair was long. His head was down and he walked with a limp. His skin was dark and his hair was brown. Either he was extremely tan or extremely dirty . . . or it was natural.

The man's hands and feet were in shackles—but the ones around his feet had a long chain in between. He stepped onto the stool underneath the rope and let the guards put the rope around his neck.

Katara frowned. She had seen this man before, she was sure, but didn't remember where.

The man looked up and scanned the crowd. He sneered at them as they watched wide eyed.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is a warrior from the Northern Water Tribe!" The man with the scroll announced.

The prisoner rolled his eyes.

Katara's jaw fell open and her stomached dropped as the man continued to talk about her brother. She searched for water frenziedly. She saw a man drinking ale. Katara lifter her hand and expanded the liquid. The bottle burst apart and the liquid spilled. The fluid slithered along the ground at Katara's command.

She looked up as the man kicked the stool from beneath Sokka's feet.

~(~

Sokka felt the air get knock out of him as the weight of his body dragged on the chord around his neck. He struggled, but only out of reflex. He welcomed the peace of death and waited for his heart to stop beating.

Suddenly, all the pressure was released from his neck and he fell to the wooden stage. Sokka gasped and pain exploded through his leg from the landing.

The rope had been cut.

A guard grabbed Sokka's arm and yanked him to his feet. Sokka looked around not knowing exactly what to do. The guard was ripped away from Sokka and thrown on his back by a stream of . . . _beer? _

A thunder of cracking glass erupted through the air as more alcohol went flying. Sokka found the source of the commotion to be a woman in a dark cloak.

_A waterbender! _Sokka nearly jumped with glee at seeing her.

The guards attacked her from all different directions but she was fighting with extreme ferocity. She let out a scream while she threw a man through a window.

Sokka's eyes widened. He shook his head.

No. He did _not _know that voice.

But he did.

Sokka wouldn't give into hope now. Instead, he stood and leaped off the stage. Sokka ignored the pain in his leg and ran/limped to the girl.

However, the girl was already running to him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as she ran. Sokka could hardly keep up as he was lead through allies and back roads.

She finally stopped and Sokka bent over panting. They were in a vacant building. It was completely dark.

"Sokka?" she said in a far too familiar voice.

Sokka didn't answer. Instead he embraced her tightly. Tears pricked in his eyes and fell over. Katara clenched her teeth to keep her own emotions at bay while she felt Sokka shaking.

"I thought you were dead." Her brother whispered. A tear slipped from Katara's eye.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She said as a joke though her voice held no humor. Sokka hugged his baby sister tighter as more tears ran down his cheeks.

~(~

**Please Review! I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. I'm moving so things have been very chaotic around her. **

**-Kayleigh**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's so strange to go through your own work. All I could see were the grammar blunders.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY BELOW.**

~(~

Katara and Sokka stared at each other in unbelieving shock.

"Where have you been?" he finally asked.

"Morrowind, mostly," she answered.

"Where?"

"It's a new province," Katara said dismissively.

"Oh . . . how are we going to get out of here?"

"I have no idea. There is no way we can easily walk the streets."

"No kidding," Sokka winced at little at the pain in his leg.

Katara took a deep breath. "I don't have any water—

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I can heal it."

Sokka looked at her questioningly.

"Trust me,"

"Duh,"

Katara move her hands over Sokka's leg and focused on the blood beneath his skin. She manipulated it; forcing it to move faster and to heal the broken bone. It wasn't an easy task.

Sokka watch her curiously. At first it felt strange but soon after his leg began to feel better.

"When did you learn how to do that?" he asked when she finished.

"I practiced by helping hurt animals."

"I though you swore never to blood bend again?"

"I was a child, Sokka."

"You still are."

"I'm almost eighteen,"

Sokka blinked a couple times. "Oh yeah,"

~(~

"WHAT?" The Fire Lord screamed. The soldier shook under the Lord's glare.

"The prisoner, Sire," he said unevenly, "has escaped. He was rescued by a water bender."

"What water bender?" The Fire Lord shouted.

"She wore a dark cloak to conceal her identity . . ."

Fire Lord Ozai sent a tunnel of flame at the unfortunate man and burned him to a crisp. The soldier's body fell to the ground. The Fire Lord motioned for one of the servants lining the walls of the throne room to come to him. The obedient woman walked nervously toward her Lord.

"Go get my son and have this mess cleaned up."

The servant bowed and backed out of the large room.

~(~

Prince Zuko rode his black horse down the path to the execution site. His father demanded he find the rebel and the prisoner. Zuko ordered his soldiers to look through every ware house, every inn, and every house until they found them.

The soldiers recklessly stormed the town.

The Prince, however, dismounted from his horse and looked around the execution stage. He picked up the rope and examined the fine cut. It looked as though it had been cut with a knife but witnesses reported a water bender. That was exactly what he feared.

Zuko looked around the stage a few more times. He heard the sound of laughter and looked around. All of the bars and inns on the corner were busy with drunken people—except one. Zuko walked toward _Olav's Tap and Tack. _He entered the inn.

Very few people were gathered in the inn-a small group of citizens gather around one table; whispering.

"Sorry, sir, but we are—Prince Zuko!" an elderly man dropped to his knees and bowed at the Princes feet. The people gathered at the tabled hurriedly followed his example.

"Rise," Zuko said with a wave of his hand. Each one of them did. "You," Zuko gestured to the citizens near the table. "Leave," he commanded. They all scrambled out of the inn.

Zuko looked down at Olav. "I noticed your inn is the only one not open. Why?"

Olav gulped. "Uh, Sire, I-I, um . . ."

"Spit it out, peasant!"

Olav jumped at the booming voice of his nation's Prince. "The water bender, the one that ruined the execution . . ."

"Yes?"

"She cooked here. I didn't know she was a water bender when I hired her, I swear!"

Zuko's jaw locked for a moment and Olav coward.

"_She?_" The Prince hissed.

"Yes, my Lord," Olav shook with fear.

"What did she look like?" Zuko worked to keep his temper down.

"Uh, dark skin, brown hair, blue eyes . . ."

"Specifics,"

"Long hair and it was curly . . . she had very big blue eyes . . . she was petite and she . . ."

"She what?"

"She held herself with confidence,"

"What was her name?"

Olav bit his lip. Zuko grabbed the man by his collar bent fire in his left hand.

"Or I'll burn this place to the ground." Zuko glared at him through narrowed eyes.

Olav hung his head. "Katara, her name was Katara. She said she was from Morrowind,"

Zuko let the fire in his hand die and he let go of the inn keeper's collar.

"Do you know where she is now?"

"No," Olav hung his head even more.

Zuko stormed out of the inn. He mounted onto his horse and rode though the city—town.

_Katara, _he thought. With the thought came flashbacks galore; pirates, battles, insults, an endless chase, and a necklace. Zuko took a deep breath and shook his head. His past was chasing him now.

"Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko!"

Zuko slowed his horse until she came to a stop and turn to find the source. A middle aged woman came running toward him.

"Prince Zuko!" she yelled again.

The woman bowed before the prince and the spoke rapidly.

"I know, I know, where they are!"

"Speak!" he replied.

"I understand that the female has quite a bounty?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "You shall be rewarded,"

"The old basket ware house."

Zuko turn and rode quickly that way. The woman yelled something at him but he didn't pay attention.

He approached the empty building slowly and then dismounted from his horse. Zuko quietly snuck around the warehouse to the back door. The door was locked and he kicked it in. The sound echoed around the building.

Zuko snuck through factory quietly. Adrenaline was pulsing through his veins. Zuko looked around, trying to find Katara, oh, and Sokka.

She found him first.

Katara jumped Zuko from the back. She locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Katara flexed all of her muscled and tried to choke the enemy out. She didn't realize who exactly this enemy was.

Zuko grabbed her arms and shot heat through his palms. Katara yelled and her grip loosed slightly. The fire bender threw her over his back and onto the dirt floor. Katara momentarily had the air knocked out of her. She and Zuko made eye contact at the same time. They both froze.

Zuko took a deep breath and brought his fist down but she rolled out of the way of his fire. She was back on her feet.

"You have no water," Zuko said. His voice was just as she remembered; cold.

Katara glared at Zuko with the fury of an awakened dragon. He glared back. Both of them held a fighting stance.

Suddenly the building echoes with the sound of many pairs of armored feet. Zuko smiled. Katara could hear the men and her heart pounded. Sokka was still in far too much pain to fight. She looked at Zuko and then unexpectedly sprinted.

Zuko hadn't expected her to run toward the enemy, but he followed after her.

Katara sharply turned the corner that led to her brother.

She heard him scream before she saw him.

~(~

**A handful of reviews would just as lovely as a dozen roses!**

**-Kayleigh**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know—I've taken forever. Just to let you guys know, I am leaving the country in a few days and have been attending meetings and making preparations. I am going to Turkey for a year to be an International Exchange student. I'll keep working on this story now that I have decided pick it back up.**

~(~

"Sokka!" Katara screamed. Someone grabbed her from behind and brought her to the ground. She hissed at the pain of the skin on her chin ripping. Katara felt the strong arms lock around her and she delivered an elbow into her attacker's stomach.

Zuko grabbed the back of her neck firmly and pushed her head into the floor. She thrashed under his body and, when she heard her brother scream again, she shouted profanity and screamed with hatred. Zuko pushed his knees into her shoulder blades to hold her in place. He wrapped his hands around her neck harshly and pushed his thumps into the base of her skull, pushing it up from the spine. Her body went limp.

Zuko got off the unconscious girl and proceeded to where his soldiers were with the male. The water tribe warrior was sprawled out on the ground. His limbs were shackled and his was breathing heavily. His lip was split and his eye was swelling.

Zuko crouched down next to him. The beaten man glared at him the same way his sister had.

"What a pathetic attempt at escape." He said. "You're going back to prison."

"I'd rather die!"

"I can arrange that. Don't worry, water boy, Kat—"

"Don't you dare say her name, you disgusting monster."

"Ha, you—"

Zuko stopped as Katara's scream echoed through the warehouse.

"Katara!" Sokka tried to get up but Zuko easily pushed him down.

"Allow me," he said sardonically. He turned toward one of his soldiers. "Take care of this," he had to raise his voice over the sound of Katara yelling, "Take him back to his cell, and see to it that he gets medical attention and food. I will reschedule his execution date."

"Pampering before killing?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"I'm rewarding you,"

"For what?" Sokka said suspiciously.

Zuko got down on his level and lowered his voice. "For bringing me something I've been looking for." He smiled.

Sokka glared at him. "If you touch her, I swear—"

"What? What will you do? Oh that's, right—nothing." He stood and turned away. "Take him. I'll take care of the other one."

His men nodded and Zuko returned to Katara. She was still on her stomach on the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes full of hatred.

"What did you do to me?" she said the words low and slowly.

"Tapped a pressure point. You black out for about a minute, and then are paralyzed for about fifteen minutes."

"Asshole,"

Zuko's eyebrows shot up. "That's it? Nothing more than that? I'm shocked."

Katara didn't say anything. She couldn't. She'd lost her brother again and didn't think she would ever get the chance to save him. She had failed. Now, one of the people she hated most in the world was standing over her. She closed her eyes in submission.

Zuko bent down and held each of her wrists to shackle them together. His hand lingered on her soft skin for a moment. He ran his fingertips up and down her left arm. There was a strange tingling in his hand while he touched her, but of course, she still couldn't feel anything. He shackled her ankles and picked her up.

Katara gasped as she felt her head come off the floor. Zuko swung her over his shoulder and carried her out. She hung helplessly as he walked. By the time he reached his destination she was beginning to have feeling in her finger tips and toes.

Zuko held onto to Katara firmly as he came to his horse. He set Katara on the ground, against the warehouse, and then he dug through one of his saddlebags. When he found what he was looking for he returned to her. She was rotating her shoulders and her feet.

"If you try to run," Zuko warned, "I'll just do it again."

A muscle in Katara jaw flexed and she glared at the ground.

Zuko sat on his knees to her right. He opened his bag and pulled out a bottle of medicine. He poured some of it on a cloth and dabbed Katara's split chin. She winced but didn't try to stop him.

"You shouldn't have come here." He said quietly.

She ignored him.

He put the medicine back into his bag, got up, and then returned it to the saddle bag. He returned to Katara and picked her up by the forearms. He held her close to him and looked into her cerulean eyes.

"You are an idiot for coming here," he said.

Suddenly, Katara brought her forehead down and crushed Zuko's nose. He instinctively dropped her and put his hand over his nose. His eyes were watering and he felt warm liquid dripping down his face. He tried to see past the tears to find Katara but couldn't.

She was behind him and carefully removed his keys. She unlocked her ankle shackles. Zuko heard the _click_ and turned around sharply, spraying fire in every direction. Katara yelp and the flames hit her thigh. Zuko found her and brought his fist down but she rolled out of the way and was on her feet.

She ran clumsily, fighting the paralysis, away from Zuko. She wasn't sure where she was headed. As she ran she unlocked her wrists restraints. The night was dark and she could hardly see a thing, but she could hear Zuko following her. She ran out into the street and looked around frantically, and then she found something so beautiful—a sewage grate.

Katara ran for the grate and listened to the sound of rushing water. It smelled horrible but she was practically in love with it. Katara bent the murky water and felt the pull in her muscles as she expertly controlled her element.

Out of the darkness, she saw the wall of fire coming. Katara lifted a wall of water around herself and the fire turned the water into innocent, stinky, steam.

Zuko and Katara stood in ready positions staring at each other. Each one was bombarded with flashbacks—good and bad. At the slightest movement, the fire and water would start. However, no one moved. No one breathed. Blood oozed down Zuko's face and onto the street below. He glared at Katara and the, finally, when his tensed muscles couldn't take it anymore, he attacked.

Zuko sent all of his rage at Katara in spirals of hot fire. Katara dodged and weaved through the flames, using the brown water to block what she couldn't get away from. She sent sharp icicles raining from the sky at him.

Zuko closed the space between them to the point that bending was almost impossible. Katara threw a punch at him but he moved to the side and then grabbed her arm, forcing it behind her. Katara let out a cry of anger. He twisted her wrist until it broke. The cry Katara let out of pain this time and choked on a sob. Zuko let go of her wrist and let her cradle her hand.

He grabbed her hair in his left hand and pulled her with him as he made his way back to his horse. She came willingly with no restraints. Zuko glanced over his shoulder at her and saw the pained expression she was trying to hide. She made eye contact with him and glared once again. He felt a small amount of guilt start to seep into him but shook it away.

Upon reaching his horse he pulled out a rope and tied it around her neck. He noticed bruises forming from his hands wrapped around her slender neck earlier. He rubbed his thumb along them. He kept his hand on her shoulder and then looked into her eyes.

"You're _my_ prisoner now,"

~(~

**So what do you think?** **Tell me your glorious thoughts.**

**-Kayleigh **


	10. Chapter 10

**:)**

~(~

For two months, Katara sat alone in a dark, damp, cell and waited. Food was given to her twice and day but no one spoke. She hadn't seen Zuko and she assumed her brother was dead. She had spent so many nights crying for him over the years yet she couldn't produce even one tear now.

Her wrist no longer need bracing but was still rather sore. Her chin had healed but a faint scar stretched from underneath it to mid-jaw. She had no idea whether it was night or day, morning or afternoon. Katara spent most of her time thinking. She thought about the past, she thought about the present, but she never thought about the future . . . it was far too depressing.

Faces ran through her mind; Sokka, Aang, Hama, her mother, her father, Toph—she didn't even know what happened to Toph! She had spent some time trying to find her, but when hardships came and she didn't know whether she would ever eat again, the girl had somehow slipped her mind.

Guilt flooded through her and she drew her knees to her chest.

~(~

Fire Lord Ozai sat on his throne, impatient and irritable. Azula was being difficult again, asking for this, demanding that. She could be such a headache. However, he couldn't have won the war without her.

"My lord," a servant bowed before him.

"Proceed,"

"The water bender has been brought for your judgment,"

Fire Lord Qzai huffed. "Which one?"

"The Southern Water Tribe Chieftain's daughter,"

"Asumi, isn't the Southern Water Tribe Chieftain dead?"

Beads of sweat ran down Asumi's temple. "Yes, my lord,"

"Then how can she be of that? She is a common water witch from the hell of Earth."

"Yes, Fire Lord Ozai,"

"Bring her," Lord Ozai waved his hand dismissively. Asumi scurried away.

Minutes—which seemed like hours to the impatient Fire Lord—passed and the doors to the throne room opened.

A girl surrounded by four heavily armed guards was escorted into the room. She was small and looked nearly starved. Her hair was hung limply; her eyes were dark, her lips drawn. She wore a simple, brown tunic and no shoes. Her wrist, ankles, and neck were all enclosed by metal restraints. She tried to looked down but couldn't because of the shackle around her slender neckline.

The Fire Lord laughed and stood. He descended the stairs in front of his throne and stopped ten feet before her.

"Bow down to your Lord, water bender," He said. She stayed steady on her feet. "Bow down!"

Two of the guards grabbed her shoulders and kicked the back of her knee, pushing her to the ground. Once she was kneeling, one of the guards kicked the back of her head to force her down. The Fire Lord laughed again.

"Leave us," he said to the four men. Each of them bowed and obeyed.

"So this is the Almighty Katara," he said mockingly, "The best water bender the world has ever known? Ha! Look at you now!" Ozai walked around the pathetic girl, looking at her from every angle. "I imagined you, I don't know, bigger? No, that is right . . . more . . . menacing. More rebellious even, yet here you are, tiny as can be! And you're the one who kept the Avatar from my son for so long? It's so surprising."

Katara wanted to kill this man. She wanted to destroy him and make him pay for all the evil he has done. But she was completely helpless.

"Just get on with it," she said.

"Excuse me?" The Fire Lord said, more amused than irritated by the girl's statement.

She looked him straight in the eye. "Get on with killing me,"

Lord Ozai was slightly surprised by what she said and especially with her tone. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Well you see, Katara, I had originally planned on killing you, however, I have something else in mind."

Katara glared at him and he smiled.

"It would be a mercy to kill you, I think. It would set you free. No, instead, to repay my son for the trouble you cause, you'll be my gift to him. I'm sure he could use a woman on the side."

Katara's mouth dropped open as the realization kicked it.

She was going to be a slave.

She was going to be Zuko's slave.

~(~

One month later, Zuko sat with Mai on a blanket in the court yard. They were feeding bread to the turtle ducks and laughing. The day was beautiful and sitting next to the woman he loved made it that much better.

"Prince Zuko," Zuko looked up and saw Asumi standing in a bowing position.

"Yes, Sir Asumi,"

"Your father summons you immediately,"

Zuko sighed, "All right,"

Mai's lower lip jutted out in a pout. Zuko smiled at her and touched his finger tip to her nose. He kissed her temple and told her he would come find her when he was done.

Zuko hurried to the throne room to obey his father newest demand. When he arrived, Ozai was lounging on his throne. Zuko dropped to one knee and bowed.

"Rise," his father said.

Zuko did so and stood as a soldiers stands under a sergeant's critical gaze.

"Zuko," his father said. "I have already told you how appreciative I am of you destroying the single person who could defeat me. However, I have not shown my appreciation."

"Father, you have shown your appreciation by allowing me back under your roof."

The Fire Lord waved his hand dismissively. "I have something for you, Zuko," Ozai gestured to the side door of the throne room. Zuko looked curiously as the doors opened.

For a moment, no one entered, but Zuko could hear what, or rather _who_, it was. A guard's back appeared. The guard backed into the room slowly and Zuko noticed him struggling to pull a rope. The guard yanked as hard as he could. A woman's voice yelled from the exertion of the scuffle.

The Fire Lord laughed and a chill ran down Zuko spine.

The woman was finally yanked into the room. She was dressed in a fine red, revealing, robe. Her hair was braided into a crown* and adorned with fire lilies. The braids were beginning to fall lose from her struggle against the guard. The red silk of the robe burned in contrast to the woman's tan skin and her lips were the same color. Her cheeks were slightly pink with a bit of glimmer shinning on them. Her eyes were surrounded by charcoals of smoky greys and black.

The guard pulled the beautiful woman closer to him and grabbed the rope knot that bound her hands together. He pulled her arms over her head and bent them behind her. She fought against the restraint. The guard brought her before Zuko. His mouth went dry.

"For you, my son," The Fire Lord said.

Zuko had recognized her from the moment he saw her; however, he was in complete denial. His pulse quickened and his hands shook slightly. She was hardly distinguishable through all of the makeup piled on her face. She kept her gaze on the floor and was breathing heavily. Her mouth was twisted with hatred.

"Isn't she radiant?" The Fire Lord said, " A tundra flower . . . of course the Nation's apparel suits her much better than rags." The Fire Lord noticed his son's hesitation and became irritated by it. "You wouldn't deny my gift, would you?"

"Of course not, father."

Zuko stepped toward the beautiful woman. He grabbed her by the chin and tried to lift her face. She fought against him and he pulled harder. She gave in and looked up at him.

Katara beautiful blue eyes were swimming with tears.

~(~

**Please review, my shining fans! 3**

***The **_**crown**_** is meant to be the roman style crown. Which is a braid—for those of you who don't know- that simply wraps around the head twice or more (depending on the length) sometime pearls, feathers, flower, beads, or other ornaments were weaved into the braid.**

**-Kayleigh**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you are all enjoying it! :)**

~(~

Zuko walked along the many corridors to his quarters with Katara in tow. The guardsman still had her arms locked behind her as he pushed her forward. Zuko glanced behind him and made eye contact with the water bender. She glared viciously at him. Zuko frowned and continued down the hall.

When they reach his quarters, Zuko pushed the door open and stood to the side as the guard forced Katara through the doorway. Zuko shut the door behind him.

"Here," he said as he took the ropes from the guard, so that he was now the one restraining Katara. "You may leave, thank you for your help," the guard bowed to his Prince and left the room. The sound of the door shutting was echoed in the silence of the room.

Zuko unsheathed his steel dagger from his belt a cut the rope around Katara's wrists. She immediately pulled her arms back down, her elbows and shoulders popping from the awkward position.

Zuko was completely speechless. He had never intended for Katara to be a slave, let alone his slave. However, come to think of it, he had never intended to sign the document that would allow her death. Conflicting emotions tore at his insides.

Katara waiting for the abuse that she was sure would come. She waiting for the pain of the prince's burning hand. However, neither came. She turned cautiously and saw Zuko rubbing the back of his neck. He stopped when he noticed her gaze which quickly turned to her usual glare. He opened his mouth to say something but the inexistent words were caught in his throat.

What was Mai going to think? They were engaged and his father gives him a personal harlot. Not only that, but one who would probably poison her own lipstick just to try to kill him. Zuko looked into Katara's eyes and remembered the naïve kill he had fought so many times during the war. She had been so young and full of life. Now she was hateful and lethal as ever.

Katara glanced around the room—taking everything in. The walls were dark paneled wood with landscape paintings of the Fire Nation decorating them. There was a couch and two chairs in the center of the room with a table in the middle of them. The back wall had red silk drapes hanging over a doorway. The left wall had two doors while the right wall had only one. The floors were a light marble but mostly covered with an elaborate rug. There were no windows, the only light coming from the candle chandelier that hung from the high ceiling.

Zuko noticed the girl studying the room with a mixture of awe and disgust. To say the least, it was a strange expression.

"Through that door," Zuko pointed to the first door on the left, "is the closet. The one next to it is the study." Zuko put his hand on her mid back and turned her slightly. "Through that door," he gestured to the door to the right of the room, "is the bath and behind the curtains is my bedchamber,"

A rush a heat coursed through Katara as she thought about his bedchamber—a place she would probably be forced to spend most of her time in. She shuddered at the thought.

Zuko ignored the tingle that traveled up his hand from touching her and studied Katara. He felt a wave of pity for her, but he would never allow her to see that.

Katara turned and faced Zuko. Once again, she glared at him. "So," she said and crossed her arms over her chest, "what now?"

Anger built up in Zuko's chest at the tone in voice. She had no right to talk to him that way. She was a slave; he was the master. She had overstepped the line of commoner and royalty many times during the war but this was far different. He _owned_ her now. But then again, he wasn't so sure if he _liked_ that. Most men would be thrilled to own a woman as beautiful as the one who stood before him. Yet, when he looked at her he felt . . . guilt?

Zuko hid his emotions behind a mask of sarcasm and smiled at Katara. "Are you not a servant?" he said, "Oh wait!" he laughed, "You're not even that! You're just a mere slave."

Katara met his mockery with a look that could turn a man to stone. Zuko's smile dropped and he grabbed her chin roughly.

"Your eyes are to always be at the ground," he pulled her chin downward for emphasis.

Katara yanked her head away but didn't raise her eyes to meet his.

"What would you like me to do, my lord?" she said cynically.

Zuko smirked. "Go wash that stuff off of your face, use the wash basin in the bathroom. Then, the closet needs organized—see to it."

Katara didn't bow or even acknowledge Zuko, but, instead, turned and walked around the furniture to the bathroom.

"Oh, and don't try water bending. I'll be ready for you." Zuko snapped his fingers and a flame hovered above his thumb. Katara rolled her eyes. As if she would be that stupid to try that _now_. It would be a better idea to try once he was sleeping. Katara continued to the bathroom.

"One more thing," Zuko said, Katara looked at him but avoided his eyes. He pulled a metal key out from his robe and walked to the only door that led out of his quarter. He locked it and stashed the key within his robes. Katara's chest tightened.

~(~

Mai hadn't seen Zuko for hours and was beginning to worry he had forgotten about her. Certainly he wasn't still in audience with his father. The sun was already setting and the Fire Lord had requested him during the morning hours. Zuko was usually back in her company by now . . .

Mai walked at a slow pace to Zuko's room. Once she reached the familiar wooden door she turned the handle, it was locked. That was odd. Mai hesitated for a moment and then knocked. No answer came. She knocked again and then put her ear against the door and listened for movement. Mai released the breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard the shuffling of feet.

Mai stepped back from the door and listened to the key slide into the lock and turned. The door opened and Mai was relieved to see Zuko standing before her. However, irritation quickly took over as she noticed he was dressed down—as if he had been relaxing. He wore only a one-layered, loose fitting robe and his hair hung around his face.

_He's been sitting around all day?! He said he would come find me!_ Mai thought angrily.

"Mai!" Zuko said, surprised to see her. She crossed her arms and gave her an expecting look. "Oh!" The morning rushed back to him. "Mai, I'm sorry, I completely forgot!" He said sincerely.

"How could you forget? Just look at you!" She waved her hand over his lazy attire. Zuko looked at her with confusion. Mai rolled her eyes. "You have obviously been lounging around."

"I was actually working on some documents regarding the Earth Kingdom prisoners," Zuko said defensively. He had duties that she was well aware of.

"Please, all you ever do is work. Work, work, _work_! What about me?"

Zuko refrained from rolling his eyes. "Well, let me make it up to you now, come in," He stepped aside and Mai walked past him. She sat down into one of the plush chairs and relaxed into its soft cushion. Zuko sat down on the couch across from her.

"How are you going to make it up to me?"

"Um . . . how would you like me to make it up to you?"

Mai rolled her eyes again—it was practically a trademark move of hers. "I don't care,"

Zuko sighed. "Why don't we go eat a late dinner together?"

Mai thought about it for a moment then agreed. Zuko smiled and excused himself to the closet. Mai lounged on the chair and waited for to make himself presentable. She daydreamed for a minute but saw movement toward the back of the room.

A dark skinned maid stepped out from behind the silk curtains that hung in front of the bedchamber. Mai was on her feet the moment she recognized the disgusting bender. The girl looked up in surprise and recognized the other woman, revulsion contorted her features.

Mai attacked the water bender.

~(~

Zuko immediately realized his mistake when he heard the sound of a brawl. He rushed out of the closet half-dressed and saw Mai and Katara on the ground. Mai was atop the slave. She was throwing punches that were being blocked with equal speed.

Suddenly, Katara eyes hardened and Zuko knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. Katara was a warrior by blood and at the moment she forgot she was a slave by law. Her hands shot up and wrapped around Mai's pale throat and forced as little space between them as possible. Mai started struggling as she fought to breathe.

Zuko crouched behind Katara's head and grabbed her wrists. He heated his hands to a scorching degree. Katara's eyebrows puckered and she hissed at the pain but didn't let go of Mai's throat.

"Stop!" he yelled ferociously, but she didn't. His hands got hotter and Katara cried out in pain. Her hands loosened just a tiny bit but it was enough for him to take advantage of. Zuko yanked her hands away and Mai gasped for air. She tried to stand up but fell backwards. Katara flipped onto her stomach and scrabbled away quickly. She curled up in the corner of the room.

"Mai!" Zuko cradled his fiancé in his arms. She had passed out but was breathing evenly now. He picked her up and headed straight for the door. He turned and looked at Katara. A second ago she was a killer, now she looked like a small child.

"If you dare move from that spot I will wring your throat in _my_ hands."

Katara stayed in that corner the entire night.

~(~

**Please review :)**

**-Kayleigh**


End file.
